Sweet Dreams
by SlackerDee
Summary: -A Secrets That Kill Outtake/One-shot- Alcide experiences a side of Sookie he never thought he'd see. Sookie knows what she wants and goes after it. *Rated M for mature scenes*


**Author's Notes: This is an outtake from my fic Secrets That Kill. It takes place before chapter four. This is all lemony goodness, so if you don't like lemons, this is not the fic for you. This is dedicated to Miss Construed, who has an awesome Alcide/Sookie fic called The Heat Is In The Tools, which I highly suggest reading if you haven't already. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, that honor belongs to Charlaine Harris. Sue me and all I have to offer is a two year old and two kittens. All three are holy terrors.**

**Sweet Dreams**

**A Secrets That Kill Outtake**

**APOV**

She was standing in my living room next to the shelf that held my CDs. Her fingers traced over the casings, one by one, and all I could think was how I wanted those fingers on me. Sookie came to me after a fight with Jason, seeking comfort. It amazed me that this woman, this beautiful woman, would come to me after only knowing me for a few days. Especially since I knew that she had a boyfriend.

I walked out of the kitchen, carrying a glass of tea, and stopped in the doorway to watch her. Her hair, that sun streaked blonde, fell in soft waves, framing her face and spilling down her back. She was dressed for work in short black shorts, a white tee with Merlotte's emblazoned on the breast, and black shoes. It was a common enough outfit for a barmaid, but for me it was the sexiest thing imaginable.

"Here, Sookie, I brought you some tea." I said making my presence known to here.

She jumped and turned away from the CDs with a guilty look. The blush that colored her cheeks was adorable and she took the tea from me."Oh that's so sweet of you, Alcide. I'm sorry for just coming over, but Jason made me so mad and I figured that since you were his friend, you'd understand the most."

I shrugged and leaned against the bookshelf. "That's fine, I don't mind. Though I'm surprised you knew where I lived." I had no memory of giving out my address and I didn't think that Jason would just tell her.

Sookie's lips curved upwards in a slow flirtatious smile as she raised the glass of tea to her lips. Beads of condensation trickled down the side of the glass, gathering around the bottom, then fell as small drops of water, landing on her shirt. I licked my lips as I watched her throat move as she swallowed. It felt hot in my apartment even though I had the air conditioner on. She lowered the glass and looked at me, noticing my discomfort, and arched a brow. "Is something wrong, Alcide?"

I jumped like I had been pricked with a needle, taken back by the sudden huskiness of her voice. "What? Oh, no of course not. Um, why don't we sit down and you can tell me what happened with Jason."

Sookie smiled as I gestured to the couch. "Sure. It really isn't anything big, just several small things that have built up over the last few days."

She sat on the couch, setting her glass down on a coaster on my coffee table. I sucked in a breath when she leaned back and crossed her legs, my eyes fixated on the firm tanned flesh of her thighs. When I looked at her, her eyes were dancing with amusement and I knew that she had caught me staring at her legs. I did the only thing I could think of, I grinned at her. "The legs go great with that nice ass of yours."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt like an ass. Then, much to my surprise, Sookie tossed her head back and laughed. Not exactly the reaction I had been expecting, but it was refreshing. I liked a girl with a sense of humor and Sookie clearly had one. She patted the spot next to her and I sat down. Sookie turned her body so that she was facing me and smiled warmly. "You have no idea how nice it is to hear a man speak his mind without worrying about what Jason will say or do."

"You brother, he's a good man, but I'm not that scared of him." I said as I stretched out my legs.

Sookie scooted closer until her body was pressed against my arm. Heat shot through me when I felt her nipples go pebble hard against my forearm. I shifted, trying to conceal the growing bulge in my pants. Apparently I hadn't been that subtle because I saw her look down, flush red, then look back up at me. I met her gaze steadily, refusing to be ashamed by my body's reaction to a very hot woman pressing up against me. Though she blushed, she didn't look away. In fact, she pressed closer to me. What the hell?

"Sookie, um, I'm a little confused." I said, going for the honest route. "Just why did you come over here?"

She batted her eyes, actually batted her eyes at me, and traced a pattern with the tip of one finger on my upper arm. "Oh I knew that you could be trusted."

By now my brain was in meltdown. Her scent, honey and vanilla with a hint of something spicy, invaded my senses and I could barely think of what she was saying. All I could think about was finding out if that tantalizing smell covered her whole body. Her touch was like a line of fire that raced its way from my arm down to my cock. I had no idea what kind of game she was playing, but I was quickly losing interest in finding out why, and just making my own play.

"Trusted with what?" God, my voice actually shook. Like a teenage boy who had finally gotten a girl in the backseat of his car. I was so much better than this but Sookie had this ability to render me stupid.

"You aren't scared of Jason." she said, as if that explained it all. It didn't. Since I didn't trust myself to speak, I just looked at her and arched a brow. She giggled and it was the sexiest sound I'd ever heard at the moment. I bet Sookie had many sexy sounds that I hadn't heard yet. She leaned closer and the feel of her breath caressing my ear had me licking my lips. "I think you understand what I mean."

"Sookie," I said, fighting for control. My hands inched to pull her into my lap and kiss her until she made more sexy noises. "Whatever you are thinking, it isn't right. Jason is a friend of mine."

"He's my brother, it doesn't bother me." she whispered.

I opened my mouth to say something and jumped when I felt her tongue swipe across my ear. A groan escaped my lips and that gave her the permission she needed. Her teeth closed around my earlobe and tugged before I felt her lips on my neck. My head fell back and she kissed her way down my neck. My cock twitched in my pants, fully erect by the time she started nibbling. This had to stop. I couldn't let it go any further.

I reach over and pushed her back gently. "Sookie, stop."

"Why?" she asked, all innocent even though her hands danced along my thigh. Was she trying to kill me?

"This isn't right..." I whispered, closing my eyes to try to block the sensation of her dainty hands making their way up my leg.

"Oh come one, Alcide. We are two consenting adults. What isn't right about this? I want you..." she whispered next to my ear, "Don't you want me?"

"I think you know the answer to that." I countered, opening my eyes to stare at her.

She smirked as she brushed her palm lightly over my erection. My traitorous dick jumped, like a little dog begging for another treat. She giggled again and that was it for me. I was done for. In a move that surprised her, I wrapped one arm around her waist and dragged her into my lap. The sound of protest died on her lips as I pulled her snug against my groin. It turned into a soft moan as I pressed my cock up against her center. I almost died when I felt the heat coming from her through her clothes. She made a small gyrating motion and I almost came right then and there.

"Sookie..." I breathed as I trailed my hands up her back and to her neck.

She gazed at me, complete trust in those pretty blue eyes. "Kiss me, Alcide. Kiss me, touch me, fuck me."

Well, okie dokie, I could do that. I wasted no time in pulling her head down and doing the one thing I've been wanting to do since I saw her stretched out in the sun in that tiny bikini. I kissed her, so worked up that I didn't bother being gentle. Her lips were soft and felt like silk. I tasted cherries on her lips. She was kissing me back just as urgently and she kept making whimpering sounds against my lips. Her hands were tangled in my shirt as she shifted closer in my lap, grinding against me as she tried to get closer.

I moaned as her tongue glided across my lower lip. As if she commanded me, I parted my lips and let my tongue dance against hers. Breathing was becoming more difficult as the kiss continued and I knew I had to break it or pass out. I didn't want to but luckily Sookie took that choice away from me when she pulled back. Her eyes were heavy with lust and her lips swollen.

She stared at me and I smiled, a slow upward curve of my lips before I leaned forward and kissed her again, this time gently. It surprised her and she froze, so I was able to take my time with it, coaxing her lips open with the slightest pressure of my tongue. She tasted like sugar from the tea and suddenly I loved tea.

Her hands caressed my shoulder, moving up to slide through my hair. Since she was exploring, I took it as permission to do a little exploring myself. After all, her demands had been 'Kiss me, touch me, fuck me.' I was already kissing her and fucking would come later. There was no going back now.

Her skin was silky smooth under my fingers as I tested the boundaries. From the sounds she made when my fingers brushed against the curves of her breasts, she liked it. I let my hands fall down to her waist and she made a sound of protest. One I quickly silenced with another burning kiss. Even as she melted against me, I gripped her shirt and pulled it out of her shorts. She pulled back just enough for me to pull the shirt over her head, then she was kissing me again. I could not get enough of this woman.

I wanted to see her, all of her, so I gently tugged her back. She gazed at me questioningly and then smiled when she saw the route my eyes were taking. Her breasts heaved with every breath, straining against the satiny fabric of her bra. It was an alluring shade of pale peach, just a few shades darker than her flesh. Still smiling, Sookie leaned back and reached around. The next thing I knew she was tugging her bra off and tossing it to the ground. Well, that was one item of clothing I wouldn't have to fight with.

All other thoughts vanished from my mind when Sookie cupped her breasts in her own hands, fingers brushing over her pebbled nipples. As hot as watching Sookie fondle herself was, I wanted to be the one to touch her. I reached out and pressed my hands over hers and squeezed. Her hands fell away with a moan and I pinched her nipples to make her moan again. It was like music to my ears. I wanted to see how much I could make her moan.

I leaned down and flicked my tongue over her nipple. It tasted just like she smelled, honey and vanilla. It must be her body wash. I was all for going out and buying her cases of it. Just, not at the moment. She tangled her fingers in my hair and pressed closer to me. I obeyed her unspoken request and suckled on her nipple while my hand played with her other breast. As she squirmed against me, movements that just drove me wild, I switched my attention to her other breast.

"Please, Alcide, more..." she panted, grinding hard against my groin.

It was all I could do not to throw her down on the couch and fuck her right there. Sookie had completely transformed from this proper southern woman into a sex kitten who couldn't get enough of me. I wanted to take my time, enjoy this little interlude. Who knew when I'd get a chance again. She pulled my shirt up and I hissed as her nails scraped against my chest. She tugged my shirt off and leaned down, kissing the same path her hands had taken. I leaned back, enjoying the sensation of her soft lips against my skin. Sookie licked and kissed her way up to my neck, then my jaw, and finally my lips.

Then she pulled back and licked her lips. "Are you going to take me to bed, Alcide, or are you going to fuck me on your couch?"

Oh I wanted to fuck her on the couch. I wanted to fuck her on every available surface of my apartment. But if she wanted the bed, I'd take her to bed. I let my hands glide down her back until I was cupping her ass. In one smooth movement, I stood and held her against me. She squealed, arms going around my neck and legs around my waist. Oh I was going to die with her pressed so tightly against me. It was all I could do to walk towards my bedroom with the way she wiggled against me, her lips hot against my skin.

I had to taste her again. She squeaked as I pushed her up against the wall and captured her lips with mine. I supported her weight with mine as I devoured her lips. She kept making noises against my lips as her hands clawed at my back. I almost went blind with the lust that shot through me as she started demanding me to fuck her. Sex kitten Sookie was turning into Mistress Sookie.

"Patience." I murmured against her neck.

Sookie shook her head and arched against me. "No, not now, not this time. I want you." She gasped as I squeezed her ass, cutting off her words. "That isn't fair."

I chuckled and she shuddered against me. "Sweetheart, you are going to find out that little about me is fair."

Her teeth grazed my chin as she nipped at me. "If you don't take me to bed now and fuck me, I'll scream."

I shifted my grip and started towards the bedroom again. Sookie tightened her hold on me as I carried her through the bedroom door. As I kicked the door shut, she unwrapped her legs from my waist and slid down my body, drawing out a moan from me. She smirked up at me then turned towards the bed.

"Well, Alcide, I didn't expect you to have such an..." she glanced at me and arched a brow, "extravagant bed. Are you compensating for something?"

"Woman, that isn't something that you say to man. Especially a man you want to sleep with." I growled, drawing her back against me. The suggestion stung a little so I pressed my cock into the curve of her ass. "But I can promise that I don't have to compensate for anything."

"So I feel." She whispered. Sookie turned and wrapped her arms around my neck, a flirty smile coming to her lips. "Gonna show me?"

I rested my hands on her hips and pulled her to me, relishing in the feel of her bare breasts against my chest. "You know, this is a mistake."

"Alcide, haven't you ever made mistakes before?" she asked softly as her fingers toyed with my hair.

"Not lately." I answered, caressing her lower back.

"Then, I think," she said, pausing to press her lips against my neck, "it's time that you did. Stop thinking Alcide, just feel. Feel me. Taste me."

Well, when she put it like that, I couldn't really say no, could I? I looked down at her, saw the naked desire in her eyes, and decided. If this turned out to be a mistake, then it would be the best mistake in my life. Bending my head, I captured her lips again. As we kissed, I walked her back to the bed. The back of her legs hit the bed and we tumbled into with a laugh. I was stretched out on top of her and she drew her legs up to wrap them around my waist, pressing herself up against me.

"Too many clothes." I panted as I peppered her neck in kisses.

"Do something about it, then." She commanded, her fingers already working the button of my jeans.

I wasted no time and my hands were on the button of her shorts before she finished speaking. I swear, she turned me into a fumbling teenager. It was a good thing she took off her own bra because I fumbled so much trying to unbutton her shorts that by the time I actually got the damn things undone, she was giggling. The little minx had unbuttoned my jeans and dragged down the zipper in half the time it took me to get hers done.

I opened my mouth to scold her for laughing at me but whatever I was going to say came out in a strained hiss as her hand slid inside my jeans and boxers and wrapped around my dick. Her fingers were like a vice around my dick. Her eyes twinkled as she smiled up at me. "You were right, you aren't compensating."

I had to laugh at that. Then I groaned as she squeezed and drew her hand up and down in steady strokes. Her movements were hindered by my jeans, so I covered her hand with mine and drew her hand out. When she whimpered, I silenced her with a kiss. She seemed to know what I wanted and her hands tugged at my jeans, working them down over my ass and legs. I leaned up and kicked them off, along with my boxers. Sookie wasted no time in pushing me back on the bed, straddling my legs.

I gazed up at her, struck by the golden tone of her skin, the stark blackness of the shorts she still wore, and the wanton look in her eye. She smiled at me slowly then reached back down to wrap her small hands around my dick, which was now standing at full attention. Her grip was firm as she pumped her hand and I lost myself in the sensation of Sookie Stackhouse giving me a hand job, eyes closed.

Then I felt the bed shift under me. Opening my eyes, I leaned up to see Sookie kneeling between my legs. Her intent was clear in her eyes and I watched as she leaned over, tongue flicking out and gliding over my dick. I had just discovered the hottest thing on Earth, and that was Sookie Stackhouse's mouth wrapped around my dick. She licked her way up and down my dick, like it was an ice cream cone that would melt if she took her time. Then her mouth closed around me and in one smooth movement, she took all of me in her mouth. I'm pretty sure a part of me died.

I tangled my fingers in her hair as she worked me over, teeth grazing against my flesh as she pulled up. A strangled groan escaped my lips when she reached down and cupped my balls, rolling them around delicately in her palm. I couldn't take much more of this, the urge to come was building.

I tugged on her hair, making her pull back to look at me. I grabbed her arms and pulled her up to my lips. When I kissed her, I tasted myself on her lips. She moaned as I pulled her tight against me, her legs straddling my hips. When I bit her lower lip, her body jerked, grinding her short clad center against my dick. I thrust up against her causing her to moan again.

We could lay here and dry hump forever, as far as I was concerned, but I wanted to give her something back. I wanted to bury my head between her legs and taste what she had to offer. I wanted her under me, body writhing out of control as I filled her completely. I wanted my name to fall from her lips unrestrained screams. I wanted to fuck her deaf, blind, and dumb.

I flipped us so that Sookie lay beneath me. I gazed down at her, taking in how flush her cheeks were and the bright wildness in her eyes. She squirmed against me, arching her hips eagerly. I balanced myself over her, careful to keep all my weight on my knees and hands as I leaned down and left a trail of kisses along the line of her neck. I worked my way down, with light kisses, my lips barely brushing against her body.

Sookie gasped when I flicked my tongue over her nipple. Her fingers combed through my hair as I nuzzled the curve of her breast. The little noises she made as I worked my way down her body were music to my ears, a mixture of wonder and pleading.

"Alcide..." she sobbed when I stopped, her hands frantic on my shoulders, urging me further south.

I had to grin at her eager look. "Someone is eager."

"Please, Alcide, don't tease me, not now."

"How am I teasing you, Sookie?" I asked, drawing circles with my fingers across her stomach, drawing closer to the waistband of her shorts with each pass.

"This..." she said softly, arching her hips just a little when my fingers slipped down under the waistband and brushed against the satin of her panties.

"I always thought of it was foreplay." I commented, pulling my hand out of her shorts.

She growled at me and tugged on my hair with one sharp yank. "Alcide, I swear, if you don't touch me now, I'll..."

"You'll what?" I grinned at her as I leaned my head down and pressed a kiss into her stomach. Before she could respond, I sat up and hooked my fingers in her shorts and tugged them down. Sookie lifted her hips to help me get them down her thighs. Once I had them off, I tossed them to the floor and gazed down at her. She was stretched out in front of me, wearing only the peach panties that were cut high on her hips and concealed her center. She let out a long throaty moan when I stroked my thumb over her center. I was surprised at how wet she was, her panties, as appealing as they were, had to go.

"Please..." she panted when I pulled my hand away.

Since she asked so nicely. I reached down and tore the panties off. She gave a garbled sound of surprise and shock when I did that turned into a moan when I cupped her in my hand. The heat from her center felt like it was going to burn. Never taking my eyes off her face, I parted her silky folds and stroked a finger downwards.

"Oh God!" she cried, nearly coming off the bed at my touch.

I was praising God myself. She was so wet, so hot. I continued to stroke, spreading her juices with my fingers. With my thumb, I flicked her clit and she almost came right then. Her head thrashed on the pillow as I slowly slid a finger in her.

"So tight..." I murmured as her inner walls clenched around my finger. I continued to stroke her with the one finger while my thumb toyed with her clit. Sookie was alternating between moans and cries of pleasure by the time I added a second finger, her eyes closed tightly. They popped open when I leaned down and took her swollen clit into my mouth and sucked.

The taste of her was like honey on my lips as I licked my way down. Her legs came up around my shoulders, pulling me closer. I wasn't going to deny her or myself of this pleasure. I spread her lower lips with my fingers and licked and sucked until she was crying for release. Two fingers slid into her and I curved my fingers, searching for that one little spot that would bring to an instant climax. I found her and her body trembled as she screamed her release. Her juices flooded my fingers and I continued to stroke, always finding that sweet spot, until Sookie begged me to stop.

I leaned over her, letting my lower body rest against hers. My dick jerked when it came into contact with her center and Sookie moaned, arching up against me. I kissed her and she licked my lips, tasting herself on me. I nibbled on her lower lip for a moment then pulled back. "What do you want, Sookie?"

Her arms came around my neck and she tugged me closer for a long kiss. "You, Alcide. I want you inside me, now."

"Look at me." I demanded, shifting my body until the head of my dick rested at her entrance. "Watch me."

Her blue eyes locked with mine and when I was sure I had her full attention, I slid into her slowly. Her walls wrapped around me like silk, all wet and hot for me. She was so tight that I had to fight to get myself fully sheathed.

"So tight for me, Sookie." I groaned against her neck when I was finally in.

Her legs wrapped around my waist and I could feel her trembling. She pressed a kiss on my neck. "Oh God, Alcide, feels so good."

"I know, baby." I whispered. When I was sure I had full control of myself and I wouldn't hurt her, I began to move. I pulled almost all the way out then slid right back in. Her hips moved with me, arching to meet my thrusts. With her walls clenching around me, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. It took every ounce of self control not to go wild and fuck her hard and fast. If I never got a chance to make love to Sookie again, I wanted to make this last. It drove me wild, the way she was so responsive to my every touch, every caress. Her body was wrapped around mine, her lips trailing kisses up my neck and along my jaw.

Her hands fell away from my neck and gripped my hips, pulling me harder into her. I groaned and she smiled. "Harder."

"I won't last." I panted, still thrusting into her.

"So?" She wiggled against me, "I want it hard, please."

I looked at her, saw that she really wanted it and smirked. I levered myself up, gripped her hips and raised them, then slammed into her hard. Her long moan echoed in the room as I continued to pound into her. There was nothing gentle about us now, nothing kind, nothing meaningful. We'd gone from slow to frantic, our bodies fighting to achieve that highest peak of pleasure. My heart pounded in my chest as I thrust myself into Sookie's center, the sound of flesh against flesh filling the room. Our mutual cries of pleasure mingled and I could no longer tell where I ended and Sookie began.

Her nails dug into my shoulder and I felt her clench around me. Her screams were loud and long. The feel of her walls clenching around me was enough. I felt my balls go tight and I gave one last thrust, hearing bells in my ear.

The bells grew louder and I groaned, feeling myself fall away from the sensation of Sookie's body. They shrill in my ears and I snapped away, bolting upright in my bed. The alarm on the bedside table was blaring. I panted and looked around, completely disoriented. I couldn't see Sookie's body under me or feel her, but there was something wet trickling down my stomach. I blinked and scrubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I sat up and looked down. There was a sticky mess on my stomach. I had a fucking wet dream about Sookie Stackhouse. I groaned, I just had the first wet dream in over a decade and it had been about Sookie. My life was so fucked up.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the dream and what had gone on in the dream. To my surprise, I felt myself get hard again. Jesus freaking Christ, she haunted me in my dreams. Resigned, I threw off the covers and padded to my bathroom. Self servicing wasn't sex, but I could always use the memories of that sweet, sweet dream to finish myself off, it wasn't like I could will the hard on away or go to work with one. I could always worry about the object of my dreams later. Fucking dreams.

**Author's Notes: I hope that you have enjoyed this lemon. It's the first time I've written one from a guy's POV, so I hope it wasn't too bad. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
